


When You're Away

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Cardverse Works [6]
Category: Cardverse Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur had to Leave for a while, Cardverse, M/M, Magic induced Insomnia, Not Beta Read, Parental!Yao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: Arthur has to go to a meeting in the Diamond Kingdom and Alfred is left alone in the Spade Kingdom.  Yao is supposed to make sure that he takes his health seriously.  Alfred just can't seem to keep things straight in his mind no matter how much he wants to.





	When You're Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcademySenseiIruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts).



> AcademySenseiIruka had brought up the question of what happens when Arthur leaves while Alfred has his spelled insomnia problem. This is me attempting to write on the subject.

“Now remember I'll only be gone for about a week.”

Arthur said, looking over his suitcase one more time before closing it so the guards could take it to the carriage.

“I'll be fine Arty. You meeting with Queen Lili is important.”

Alfred, the one whom Arthur had been speaking to, reassures for what he believes is the fifty-ith, or sixty-ith, time in the two hours the other had been packing. Arthur looked over towards the younger man with a look of slight disbelief, but more worry.

“Love… Are you sure? Remember what happened last time I left?”

Alfred gave a small smile, but moved his hand as though he was trying to bat the concern away.

“That was one time Arty. I'll be fine this time. I'll have Yao to make sure I don't overwork myself. I'll be able to get regular sleep.”

He tried again to reassure the other. Arthur gave a large sigh, and a small mutter of “stupid git… My name is not Arty”, before giving the other a loving look.

“Alright…. Just please make sure that you do get sleep. I'll trust Yao to make sure you don't over work. Make sure to stay in good health while I'm gone.”

Alfred gave a full smile then, moving over to the other and placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I promise. Now you should probably go, you don't want to start any later.”

He said, still smiling at the other’s slight blush and possible pout.

“Alright. I'll see you after the meeting is done.”

Arthur relented, standing slightly on his tiptoes to place his own chaste kiss to the younger man's lips.

“See you then my English Rose.”

Alfred said, returning the kiss, then let Arthur go, watching as he walked out the bedroom doors with his bag.

* * *

Arthur had been gone for half the day when Alfred was informed that there were documents that needed to be looked over in his study by a messenger. Apparently one of his guards had taken the work to Yao and the Jack had moved to wait for the King in his study without him being notified first. This was something that never happened when Arthur was around though, his husband kept everyone on a tight shift when it came to kingdom affairs.  Because of this, Alfred could tell this week was going to be a long one.  With a sigh, the young man made his way towards his study.

“King Alfred, sorry about the lack of communication, I had thought the guard was going to tell you about the documents.”

Yao greeted him when he entered the study.  Alfred gave him a mixture of a pout and stern look.

“Yao…  No title or formal speech.  Yuck.”

Yao gave Alfred a fond smile that came with the patience he had from helping Alfred get used to the throne and royal life.

“You know it’s hard for me not to be formal.”

He said, gesturing to the desk after he did so.

“The papers are here.”

Alfred gave another pout and headed over to the desk, taking a seat.  His eyes immediately began their trailing over the words.

“Oh wow…  Yao, when was the last time the southern villages were visited?”

He asked and Yao took a thinking posture.

“I believe two months ago.  What’s wrong?”

Alfred shook his head and turned his attention to his Jack.

“The Keys village mayor’s wife just had their first child.  You remember them?”

“The couple who thought they were not going to be able to have one?”

“Yeah, the one Arthur helped by calling for a blessing of the Suits.”

“That’s fantastic news.  Wanting to visit to bless the baby?”

Alfred turned to look at Yao with a smile.

“That baby is a miracle.  It deserves a blessing from the King’s Clock.  The clock agrees.”

Yao gave Alfred a smile as the other pulled out the clock in question.  Said clock was shining with a gorgeous blue glow on the nine.

“It seems the clock believes the baby will make a great Nine soldier when they are grown.”

“Nines are as rare as Tens so this is a great sign.”

Alfred gave a smile and Yao nodded.

“I’ll have a travel plan written up before tomorrow.”

Alfred gave a nod of thanks before he went back to looking over the documents, his clock already back in his pocket.

“The rest of this is paperwork I need to look over and sign or writing out negotiations.”

He groaned as he realized how many of the pages he was looking at needed his signature or written comprehension.

“Well…  I’d better get to work.”

He looked over at Yao.

“I’ll be okay.  Just let me know when dinner is.”

He assured the Jack who suddenly looked like he wanted to take the pile and sort it out.

“Alfred….”

He started, and Alfred gave him a reassuring smile.

“After dinner I’ll quit for the day.  Just let me know about the travel plans.”

The younger man then made a shooing motion towards Yao, who took on a playful look of disgust.

“Aya, the youth these days.  Alright, I’ll come get you at dinner time.”

He said before giving a quick bow, then leaving.

* * *

 

Two days later, added with a lack of good sleep, Alfred was smiling with the happy family of the Keys village’s mayor.  He and Yao had made it in record time down to the village, and were greeted with the widest of grins on the new father’s face.  The young king was then graced with the presence of the newborn baby girl being placed in his arms, while he floundered to hold her correctly and gave Yao a frightened look.  Said Jack laughed at his misfortune, but helped him with how to hold the little girl who had taken an interest in his glasses.

“She’s gorgeous.  What name has she been given?”

Alfred asked when he was sure that the little one was comfortable in his arms.

“We chose the name Victoria.”

The tired, but smiling, wife of the mayor said from where she sat on a swinging bench, hanging outside of the house.  Alfred gave the woman a gentle smile.

“That’s a beautiful name.”

“We thought that naming her after the Queen’s grandmother was appropriate.”

The woman responded, and motioned that she would like to have Victoria back. Alfred gave a chuckle at the fact that the baby girl in his arms was making grabby motions towards her mother as well.

“Queen Arthur will be honored to hear that.”

He said, gently handing the girl to her mother. The woman bowed her head briefly in thanks and gave Alfred a grateful smile.

“If you say it, I know I can believe it.”

The woman gave Alfred another quick smile before going inside the home to feed Victoria. While this was happening Yao had been explaining to the mayor the second reason they were there and the man was over the moon with cheer, eyes to the sky and thanks to the Suits pouring from his lips. Alfred gave the scene a large smile.

* * *

After two days of celebration and ceremony, Alfred and Yao were headed back to the capital city, a two days journey back. Yao had promptly passed out as soon as he had sat down on his seat in the carriage. Alfred, on the other hand, was staring out the window with eyes that refused to close.

“Come on… Cooperate with me body…. Arthur does not need to be worried about me.”

He grumbled to himself, his eyes going over to Yao, who was deep in the world of dreams.

“And he tells me he isn't that old. He sure acts older than he is.”

Alfred gave a quiet chuckle as he watched his Jack wiggle down into his seat more as a way of getting comfortable.

“Oh if only Arthur believed me about this!”

Alfred gave another chuckle then his eyes went back to looking out the window.

* * *

“King Alfred, you didn't go to dinner.”

Yao’s voice interrupted Alfred’s train of thoughts the night they had finally reached home from the visit to Keys village. The young man in question shot his eyes up from the document he was reading and gave Yao a confused look.

“Yeah I did.”

He said, voice slightly slurred with the lack of sleep he had been having.

“No. I came to get you for it five hours ago. You said you would be right there.”

Yao gave him a pointed look as he said this.

“And I have been coming to tell you at every hour.”

Alfred’s eyes narrowed and he looked at the clock, his stomach chiming in with a loud growl.

“That can't be right.”

Alfred looked back at his Jack who gave him a worried parent look. Oh jeez, he was about to hear it.

“Alfred, this is not a good sign! You told me you had been getting sleep!”

The man's voice now held parental rage that made Alfred flinch.

“I have! I swear I have!”

He said, hands going up in a surrender gesture.

“Young man, I am old enough to hear a lie when it is spoken!”

Alfred flinched again and gave Yao a look of discomfort.

“I haven't forgotten the date!”

He said in retaliation, like it was going to make things better. It didn't.

“Aya! How many days has it been since you've slept?!”

The man was now standing very close to the younger, having stomped over while the other was speaking before. Alfred opened his mouth, then stopped and closed it in thought.

“Um… Yesterday?”

He said, then he noticed his mistake.

“Yesterday was the first day you slept? Or yesterday was another day you did not sleep?”

Yao growled out, and Alfred suddenly felt like a little child again.

“Another day I didn't.”

He said in a tiny voice. Yao looked furious.

“Alfred F. Jones!”

Alfred cowered under the glare he was getting.

“Have you slept at all since Arthur left?!”

Yao was giving him the “you lie to me and you're in big trouble look”.

“I slept the day he left… It's been since after that, that sleep hasn't happened.”

Alfred relented, and he looked at his planner where he saw something that made him cover it.

“Alfred, you did lose a day!”

Yao gave him a dark look upon seeing the other hurry to cover the planner.

“That just happened!  I know what day it is!”

Alfred defended, though it was clear that Yao didn’t believe him.

“Alfred, you should have told me.”

Yao was not going to let up about this whole thing anytime soon it seemed.

“I didn’t notice… Arthur will be home tomorrow though right? He’ll be able to help.”

The older man sighed at Alfred’s response and proceeded to look weary. Alfred gave him a guilty expression.

“You should at least eat… Come along, to the dining room with you. I'm sure I can find something to warm up for you to eat.”

Yao groused, and Alfred stood quickly from his seat to follow after the older man as he began to leave the study Alfred had cooped himself up in.

* * *

“You bloody git! You told me you would be fine.”

Arthur tirades the next day upon his arrival back to the palace. His eyes had immediately been drawn to the dark prominent circles that had taken residence under his loves eyes. Alfred gave a groan and shrunk into himself.

“I'm sorry.”

He muttered pathetically. Arthur gave him a disappointed frown.

“Gah, don't give me that look! I got it almost all of last night from Yao.”

“Good!”

Arthur snapped, then he gave a sighed and pulled Alfred into a hug.

“I missed you Love.”

Alfred returned the hug, pulling the other closer.

“I missed you too, my English Rose.”

Arthur gave a small chuckle, then pulled back with a mock stern look.

“To bed with you.”

He said sternly, making a shooing motion against the younger’s chest.  Alfred laughed this time, suddenly sweeping Arthur up into his arms.  Arthur gave a slight yelp then relaxed into the hold.

“Only if you join me.  You look as exhausted as I feel.”

Arthur rolled his eyes gently, and nodded his agreement.

“I guess I can take a nap as well.  Perhaps my magic will help….”

He said, then Alfred began walking to their room.  Yao gave the couple an unsurprised look as they passed by, then shook his head with a sigh.

“It seems I’m going to be busier for a few hours.”

He muttered, but a smile graced his face afterwards.  At least he knew that Arthur would take care of Alfred and make sure that he got sleep as well as back on track timewise.


End file.
